


" cuddles and ninjago " - jefferlee

by yumyumthomasjefferson



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumyumthomasjefferson/pseuds/yumyumthomasjefferson
Summary: thomas and richard just want to have a lazy day.eat food.cuddle.watch lego ninjago.smh and then john adams comes along and ruins it.>:( meanie





	" cuddles and ninjago " - jefferlee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1_b0otsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_b0otsy/gifts).



> uh this isn't very good  
> but i wrote it for fun so it's fine
> 
> word count: 747 words  
> sorry i literally didn't know how to end it  
> so it started off good, but got worse and worse as you kept reading
> 
> also this was a request for my bro  
> lily  
> love ya no homo

thomas laid in bed, still fast asleep. his husband, richard was laying next to him, playing with his hair and humming. which woke thomas up. good job richard.

thomas whined slightly, rolling over so that he was facing richard. "what are you doing up so early?" thomas asked. 

richard shrugged. "i don't know. i couldn't fall back asleep." he explained. richard wrapped his arm around thomas's waist. "but now that you are awake, you can cuddle with me."

thomas giggled and kissed richard's cheek. "i would love that, richard." he said softly. thomas laid his head in richard's chest.

you see, thomas and richard love lazy days. just staying in bed and eating sounds great to them. but then they have to clean the bed, which sucks. anyways.

"i said john could come over later. so don't be surprised when he kicks us out of bed." thomas said. john always came over just to make sure richard and thomas got out of bed. and he always brought ben along with him. no one really knows why.

richard groaned softly. "thomas, why do you always invite him over? johnny and ben are great, but they are always over here. they can get annoying sometimes."

thomas rolled his eyes and pulled away from richard. "yes, but they always bring taco bell with them. which is great."

thomas crawled out of the bed. "ill be right back. im gonna go grab us some snacks."

richard whined slightly, missing the warmth of thomas. but he was hungry too. "bring back my choclate cake. it's in the fridge."

thomas nodded, before zooming out of the room. actually he slowly walked cause he's  l a z y.

a little while later, thomas came back. he had chips and cookies and best of all, richard's cake. he laid on the bed and grabbed the remote. yeah. these two dummies have a tv in their bedroom. 

richard snatched the remote oyt of thomas's hands. "we are watching lego ninjago."

thomas groaned. "no we aren't. that show is for five year olds."

richard rolled his eyes and grabbed his cake. "actually, no it's not. and i need to know what's gonna happen to cole! he's my favorite, thomas. we always watch what you want to watch, thomas!" richard whined. he pouted. 

thomas laid down. "fine. but you have to let me eat some of that choclate cake."

richard nodded. "great!" he turned on some lego ninjago thing and yeah it was great i think.

thomas wasn't paying attention. because that cake looked delicious. he opened it up and just kinda pulled a piece off of the side. 

richard glanced over. "don't eat it all, thomas." he said before focusing back on the tv.

thomas sighed, but nodded. he kept tearing pieces off the cake until.....  
oops.  
it's all gone!

richard looked over and frowned. the sheets were a mess, thomas was a mess, and worse of all, there's mo more cake. "thomas, i said not to eat all my cake..."

thomas looked over at richard. "oh! right!...." he looked down at the spot where the cake used to be. "sorry richard. ill buy you another one."

richard soften up. he could never stay mad. especially over something like this. "thanks tommy." he said.

and then richard and thomas heard some noises downstairs. it sounded like a tractor that's breaking down while my racist grandpa is riding it. oh wait no. that's just john adams and benjamin franklin. 

"could you believe it, ben?! he called me a fat motherfúcker!" john yelled. he stomped upstairs with ben following close behind. and then he stomped into thomas's and richard's room. 

you see, the thing about john is....he just doesn't care. everyone knows where he is at all times cause he can't shut the actual fúck up. plus, thomas and richard could be fúcking, and john would walk in and start ranting.

"you two still aren't up yet?! good god, it's almost two in the afternoon!" john yelled.

richard shushed him. "lego ninjago is on. so shut up or talk normally."

thomas nodded in agreement with richard.

ben pushed past john and threw some taco bell at thomas. "here. i got you this. share it with richard."

thomas's eyes lit up. "thanks ben! you're the best!"

"stop encouraging it, ben!" john huffed. he crossed his arms.

"oh john, let them have a little bit of fun." ben said.

and sam doesn't know how to end this so the end.


End file.
